Trapped
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU. Michael is the best friend of Miley Stewart, AKA Hannah Montana who he has a really bad crush on her as well, but what will happen when the two are trapped in the Alps after an avalanche?
1. I'll Do Anything For Her

**AN: Let's just say you will enjoy this one.**

**Chapter One: I'll Do Anything For Her**

_I have a question for whomever this concerns. Have you ever had one of those friends that you know that you should be with, you know, in a romantic way? I do. Her name is Miley Stewart, who is also known as Hannah Montana, the famous pop star. She is my best friend, and we do everything together. We go to school, we hang out, and we go and do things together, only as friends though. We can talk about anything with each other, and that in lies the problem, ladies and gentlemen. She talks to me about all of the boys she dates, and that really makes me uncomfortable. She talks like I am just one of her female friends, and that really gets on my nerves, but since I really have it bad for her., I sit back, and take what she says with a grain of salt._

_I love her, but unless something happens soon, I'll miss my chance to tell her, I'll lose her forever, or something even worse, I'll never have the nerve to tell Miley how I feel about her._

* * *

Miley had a problem. She was scheduled to do a performance in the Alps this weekend, but she had no one to go with her. Her father and manager, Robby Ray, was going to cancel this trip unless she found someone he trusted that would be able to go with her. Miley sat there, thinking of someone that Robby Ray trusted. Then it came to her.

"How about Michael?" Miley asked hopefully.

"If he is able to go, then yes, I'll let you go, but ask him first." Robby Ray said. Miley nodded, and left the house, and walked across the street.

"You think that he'll say yes?" Robby Ray asked his son, Jackson.

"Oh yeah." Jackson answered confidently. "He is in love with her, and he will do anything that she asks as long as bats those blue eyes of hers at him."

Robby Ray laughed, but he knew that Jackson was dead on right with that statement.

* * *

Michael walked towards the window that over looked his front door, and stared out of it. Every time he closed his eyes, he daydreamed about him and Miley. He knew that the fact that they were friends showed some type of relationship, but whether it could be a romantic one, that was still up in the air. As he continued to daydream, he was knocked out of that daydream when he heard someone knocking on his front door. Michael sighed, and went downstairs to see who it was. Michael looked outside, and saw that to his present surprise it was Miley, decked out in a pink jogging suit. Michael fixed his hair, and answered the door.

"Miley, what brings you over here?" Michael asked, sitting on the bottom step that leads upstairs. Miley smiled and sat next to him.

"I have a really big favor to ask you." Miley said.

"Sure, ask away." Michael said, smiling at her.

"Well, see, I was scheduled to perform at a location in the Alps this Friday, and I don't have anyone to go with. Dad said that I can't go unless I have someone that can go with me that he trusts." Miley said. "So, basically what I am saying is that the only way I can go, is with you. So, Michael, please will you go with me?"

Michael was caught. Miley batted those beautiful blue eyes of hers, and smiled sadly right at him. That was a look that she gave him when she wanted a favor from him. And to make matters worse, it always worked.

"Sure, I'll go." Michael said, caving in once again to Miley. Miley smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. I have to tell my dad, see you later." Miley said. She left the residence quickly, and Michael sat there, face blushing.

_Man, she seduced me again! _Michael thought.

* * *

Melody, Michael's step sister, overheard what had transpired on the bottom of her steps. She hated the fact that whenever Miley wanted something from Michael, all she had to do was bat her eyes, and sweet talk him, and as soon as she did, Michael would cave in like he always did.

"You caved in again, you know that, right?" Melody said as soon as Michael walked passed her.

"Not now, Melody. I have a lot to think about." Michael said heading towards his own room.

"Look, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Melody said. "You are building yourself up to a big fall, my brother, and we don't want to see your heart broken."

"I'll be fine." Michael said. "Maybe on this trip, I'll finally get up the nerve to make my move with Miley."

"I hope so." Melody laughed lightly. "But if she turns you down, I'll beat her ass myself."

Michael laughed at the statement that his sister made, but he knew that she wasn't fully kidding, she will do that. As he threw himself on his bed, thoughts of his best friend and secret crush Miley flooded his mind. He also had a feeling that this trip with Miley was going to be a trip that he would never forget, and guess what?

He was dead on right.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, the plot of this story really starts to kicks in. R&R for more!**


	2. Arriving Together

**AN: When Miley and Michael arrive in the Alps for her performance, the unthinkable happens...**

**Chapter Two: Arriving Together**

_I can't believe that I am going on a trip to the Alps with Miley. And what makes it even better, we are going alone. I know that something isn't going to happen between us, but there is always a small ping of hope that something will happen. And, for some reason, I have a feeling that something really big might happen while we are there..._

* * *

Michael knew that he was going to get some talking to about going on this trip with Miley. One was that he was going to get a talking to from Robby Ray about going on this trip alone with Miley.

"Now, Michael, I trust you to go with Miley, and I hope that you will watch over her, and make sure that she is all right." Robby Ray said in a fatherly tone.

"I will. You know that you can trust me." Michael said. Robby Ray then walked over, and placed his hand on Michael's shoulder, and he could feel him pressing down hard on his shoulder.

"Nothing is going to happen, right?" Robby Ray asked sternly.

"Nothing is going to happen at all." Michael said, feeling Robby Ray easing up on him.

"Good, because I'd hate to do something to you if I found out something happened to my daughter." Robby Ray said, laughing and messing his hair. Michael laughed nervously. He knew that Robby Ray was kidding, but he also meant what he said at the same time.

* * *

As Michael was packing his suitcase, he noticed that his brother was standing there watching him do so. Charles walked into the room, and sat down next to him. Michael sighed, and sat on the floor adjacent to his brother, knowing that he was about to get the talk.

"So, when are you leaving?" Charles asked.

"In about a couple of hours." Michael said. He knew that Charles wasn't just going to ask him when he was going to leave, and he knew that he was going to do something father like.

"So, do you know what happens when a boy and girl really like each other?" Charles asked.

_Oh god, here we go... _Michael thought. "Look, I am just going with her because she needs a friend and someone that she trusts to hang out with her on this trip. Nothing is going to happen, okay?"

"Sure, everyone knows how you feel about her. You are in love with her." Charles teased.

"Goodbye, Charles." Michael all but yelled at his brother. Charles laughed and left the room. Michael shook his head, and finished packing.

* * *

It was a quiet flight to the area where Miley was performing. Michael awoke, and saw that the area that they were currently in was covered in snow. Michael watched in amazement at the beautiful snow covered city. He looked at Miley, who was sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder. Michael smiled, brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, and went back to sleep quietly.

* * *

When they finally arrived, Michael and Miley were both taken aback by how big their cabin was. It had a big screen TV, a Fridge packed with all sorts of items, a big comfortable love seat, a Jacuzzi outside, a room with a shower and bathtub, and a warm fireplace. Michael was busy taking everything in when Miley called out to him.

"Michael! Come here, quick!" Miley called out. Michael hurried to the room, and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, clearly not getting what was upsetting his friend. He looked around, and saw that the room was really nice, a little normal, but nice. There was a picture of flowers hanging up on the wall, a dresser with a lamp on it, a bathroom, and a bed. To be honest, Michael didn't see what the problem was.

"Again, Miley. What is the big problem?" Michael asked. Miley calmly walked over and sat on the single bed in the room.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Miley asked calmly. Michael thought about it for a minute before what she was getting at registered in his mind.

"Oh, got it." Michael said, face growing red at the thought of sharing a bed with Miley.

But of course, his mind and heart chickened out, and he of coursed opted out of that suggestion.

"I can sleep on the couch." Michael said, mentally kicking himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked.

Michael smiled at her and said, "Sure, I'm sure."

Miley smiled, and Michael left the room, all the while kicking himself for not showing his true feelings for Miley.

* * *

_Michael walked into his bathroom, to splash some water on his face. He hasn't been able to get some sleep, probably because he was in an unfamiliar home. As soon as he was trying his face off, he realized that he was not alone in the bathroom. Michael turned around, facing the shower, and saw Miley emerging from the shower dripping wet, brown hair sticking to her face._

"_Well, do you like what you see?" Miley asked. Michael was speechless, so all he could manage was nodding his head yes. Miley let out a soft giggle and walked right over to him. She stood before him, and lightly kissed him. _

"_You are so cute when you are shy." Miley said, kissing him again, this time a lot more passionately..._

* * *

Michael bolted up, and realized that he was sleeping on the love seat in the cabin. Michael knew that he better get his emotions under control before something bad happens, and it will, of course.

* * *

**AN: What is going to happen next? Stay tuned for more!**


	3. What Is Up With Him?

**AN: Now the first morning comes, and of course Michael's mind is racing with thoughts of all kinds...**

**Chapter Three: What Is Up With Him?**

Michael was wide awake when the sun rose the next morning. Michael sat up right in the path of a beam of sunlight. Michael shielded his eyes, and looked towards Miley's room. He heard some moving around, and figured that she was already up. Still partially asleep, Michael walked over to her room, his socked feet barely making any noise walking on the wooden floor. Michael reached for the door, but noticed that the door was unlocked and was opened enough so that you can look in. Knowing that he was going to regret it. Michael decided to look inside. And there he saw her.

Miley sat there in a towel, covering her body, her hair still soaking wet from her just getting out of the shower. Michael just watched in amazement while she just sat there, combing her hair. Michael never saw such a beautiful sight. Miley stood up, and made a motion as if she was going to remove her towel, and Michael knew that she didn't have on any type of clothing under that damp towel. Michael snatched his head away, and knew that as much as he wanted to keep watching, he knew that he shouldn't. He tip toed to the bathroom, and shut the door. He ran the water, and splashed some on his face in an attempt to remove the heat from his face.

_I feel so guilty. _Michael thought to himself. _Miley is one of my closest friends, and I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. She is a girl, though._ _A very cute girl. A very cute girl that has a very nice figure. Wait, I have to stop thinking about her like this..._

"Michael, can you help me in here?" Miley asked, knocking on the door, and jerking him from his thoughts. Michael sighed, and went into her room. When he got there, he got both a pleasant and unpleasant surprise. Michael saw that Miley was not only in some blue bra and panties, but she was at the same time struggling to keep her bra on.

"Michael, can you please strap my bra on?" Miley asked turning around. Michael struggled to find the right words, or any for that matter, and he knew that he had better shut up, and help her out. He quickly snapped the bra strap together and stepped away from her. Miley turned around, and quickly smiled at her.

"Thanks, Michael." Miley smiled. Michael smiled back and knew that he better get ready for the day as well. He grabbed some clothes, and headed for the nearby bathroom and take a shower.

A cold one, of course.

* * *

Michael and Hannah were sitting in a limo, driving to a nearby place for a stage practice before her real performance. Michael was sitting across from Hannah, and Hannah was looking out the window, watching the road race by her.

"Michael, why don't you come sit nest to me?" Hannah said, patting the seat next to her. Michael hesitated, because he knew that if he said no, she would think and know that something was wrong. If he sat next to her, he would be sitting really close to a girl that he really pined for. Michael sighed, and knew what he was going to be forced to do.

"Come on, I won't bite...much." Hannah laughed. She was just kidding, but Michael started to wonder if she really was. Michael quietly, but quickly moved right next to his friend.

"There, now do you feel comfortable?" Hannah asked.

_Not really. _Michael thought, but he smiled and nodded his head none the less.

* * *

Michael was able to sit there, and watch Hannah practice her routine. After she was finished, Michael couldn't help but notice that a few guys were trying to hit on her, and that made his very angry for two reasons. One, he was the one that really cared for her and he wanted to be with her. Two, because he was jealous and he was hitting himself for not thinking about doing that himself. He knew that if he didn't think of doing something soon, he was going to regret it. Michael sighed, and walked back to Hannah's dressing room. Hannah saw him leave, and decided to follow him.

* * *

Michael just sat on an empty seat in Hannah's dressing room, a million thoughts going through his head. Michael just stared into the distance, knowing that she was the one that he wanted, and he knew that he couldn't have her. Hannah walked in, and saw that Michael was staring off into the distance, deep in thought.

_What is up with him? _Hannah thought. It wasn't until Hannah walked over to him that he acknowledged her presence.

"Michael, are you alright?" Hannah asked him in a worried tone. Michael looked at her, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Michael responded.

"You have been acting weird ever since we were out here." Hannah said. "Do you want to be out here with me?"

"Of course I do." Michael responded, standing up and looking her right in the eyes. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Hannah asked, more curious at what he was going to say right now.

Of course, having a fear of rejection, Michael chickened out. "Nothing, let's go."

"Okay." Hannah said sadly.

_Nice going, you big jerk. You've gone and upset her. _Michael's mind told him.

* * *

As the night began to creep into the sky, Michael was struggling with what to do about his feelings for Miley. If he told her how he really felt about her, she might feel the same way, but the other possibility might be that she rejects him, and that would kill him. He had enough of thinking about this. Michael walked right over to her door, and knocked on it. Miley answered in her pajamas.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Miley, I have something very important to tell you." Michael said.

"Sure, what?" Miley asked him, a slight smile on her face.

"Miley, we have been friends for a while. The thing is that I-"

Michael never got a chance to get out his words, however. Before he could finish his sentence, there was a soft rumbling, and it got louder as whatever was coming hit the cabin. Before they knew it, the whole cabin was knocked around, and the room went dark...

* * *

**AN: Wow, what in the world just happened! Just keep on reading and find out!**


	4. Snowed In

**AN: After the avalanche, what will happen between Michael and Miley?**

**Chapter Three: Snowed In**

After the rumbling of snow falling all around them finally stopped, Michael looked out of the window, and saw nothing but white. He knew that was not a good thing that he was seeing. He walked to the nearest window, and wiped the fog that was on it. It was snow, alright, and it nearly engulfed the big cabin. He sighed, and walked back over to Miley.

"Well, what happened?" Miley asked him.

"We are snowed in." Michael said. "The avalanche caused the snow to completely surround the cabin."

"We're trapped?" Miley said in disbelief. She looked around, and saw that Michael was indeed right, they were trapped.

"No!" Miley screamed in disbelief. Miley looked as though she was about to cry, and she placed her head right on his shoulder. Michael smiled, and patted her hair, slowly stroking her hair.

"Look on the bright side, Miley." Michael said.

"How can things like being trapped behind a wall of snow have a bright side?" Miley asked him.

"Well, at least the power is still on." Michael said. Miley smiled at him, and right before she could speak a single word, the lights through out blinked, and the power through the cabin went out. Miley broke away from Michael, and he could feel the cold and angry stare from Miley bearing down on him. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew that it was there.

"Oh, and I suppose that was my fault?" Michael asked out loud. Michael got no response, and soon enough, he heard the door to Miley's bedroom slam hard.

_Yes, it is my fault. _Michael said in his mind.

* * *

Michael managed to fumble his way around and by pure blind luck, he made it into Miley's room. He just wanted to check on her to make sure that she was all right, but he knew that they were going to be here for a long time, so he wanted to make her comfortable. Of course, if you are trying to work your way around in the pure black darkness, doing that isn't going to be easy.

"Miley, where are you?" Michael asked.

"Right here." Miley responded.

"Where is right here?" Michael asked again.

"I'm laying on the bed." Miley said again.

"Miley, it's dark, so I am just going to feel around, okay?" Michael said.

"Fine with me." Miley said. Michael began to feel around the room, making an attempt (a very bad one, ladies and gentlemen) to find the bed so he can sit on it with her. After about three minutes of fruitless searching, Michael finally found something. He grabbed something that was round and fleshy.

"Michael?" Miley said, calmly.

"Yeah?" Michael said, squeezing whatever he was currently holding.

"Is there any reason why you are groping me?" Miley asked silently.

"Wait, groping?" Michael asked, now nervous. "That means that this is-"

"My boob that you are grabbing, yes." Miley said. Michael snatched his hand away, and knew that if it wasn't pitch black in the cabin, Miley would have saw his face that was red as a tomato.

_This is going to be a very long week. _Michael thought.

* * *

Michael managed to fumble his way to the shower, and was in there when Miley got a very mean idea. In order for her to get back at Michael for groping her. Even though it was an accident, Miley felt that he had to get back at him. Miley felt around while she was in the bathroom, and eventually found the clothes that he had sat out, and she took them. Miley had an evil grin on her face as she walked back to her bedroom. Miley knew that Michael got embarrassed very easily, and she was going to use that against him.

* * *

Michael stepped out of the shower, and knew for a fact that his clothes were gone. He knew that Miley was behind this. He wrapped a towel that he found around his mid section, and went out to her room to confront her.

"Where's my clothes?" Michael asked angrily.

"My, whatever do you mean?" Miley asked.

"You know damn well what I am talking about. Where are my clothes?" Michael asked in a more angry tone.

"Right here, feel around for them." Miley said. Michael began feeling around for the clothes, careful not to grab Miley in the dark by accident again. He felt the towel drop from around his waist, but didn't think nothing about it because it was dark and she couldn't see anything.

_What's the worst that could happen? _Michael stated in his mind as he grabbed his clothes.

Ever heard of Murphy's Law, Michael?

As he began picking up his clothes that Michael took, a back up generator began running, and the light flickered on, making Michael nude figure fully visible to Miley.

It was stunned silence for a few minutes. Then out of nowhere, Miley finally spoke, and it was something that Michael never in his wildest dreams thought that he would hear coming from Miley's mouth.

"Nice." Miley said. Michael didn't know if she meant what she said, or if she was just messing around with him. Michael just grabbed his clothes, and slowly backed out of the room. Miley just stared as he nervously left, letting a very satisfied smile grow across her face.

* * *

**AN: Funny, huh? Next time, things start to get really interesting. R&R!**


	5. Little Subtle Things That We Do

**AN: As Michael and Miley are still trapped in the cabin, they take a stroll down memory lane, and Miley comes to terms with her feeling for Michael.**

**Chapter Five: Little Subtle Things That We Do**

As the evening rolled around, Michael found himself sitting in front of the fireplace, calmly stroking the fire. He looked outside, and saw that the snow was gradually disappearing, slowly, but surely. He sat there, and thought about himself, and Miley. They have been through a lot, and he was glad that she was in his life. She was funny, smart, and really pretty. Again, Michael was hopelessly in love with her, and he couldn't do a thing about it, nor did he want to. He wanted to just take her in his arms, and plant one on her. Michael could never work up the nerve to, though, so that thought was fruitless and useless to think that he could do something like that, something that would require a lot of nerve to do.

Michael sat there, until he heard Miley leave her room. She came over, and joined him on the couch. Michael noticed that all she was wearing was a long t-shirt, like she was about to go to sleep when she joined him. Miley smiled, but he couldn't take his eyes off of how perfect she looked as the glow from fire highlighted her figure, especially her legs.

"What's going on?" Miley asked him.

"Nothing really. I'm just sitting here thinking." Michael answered her.

"Really? About what?" Miley asked, obviously curious about his thoughts.

"Miley, I help you out a lot, don't I?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, you do." Miley said. "I appreciate everything that you have done for me. Heck, you are the one that is keeping me sane while we are trapped here."

"I know that." Michael said. "I was just wondering, and don't get mad at me for asking this, but what do you seek when you look for a boyfriend?"

Miley thought about it for a minute, and then answered. "Well, I look for someone who is loyal, someone who knows a lot about me, including my likes and dislikes. Also, I want someone who will do anything for me. Someone like you, for example."

Michael felt his heart skip a beat. Miley just described himself, and he was all of those things that she described, and more. Michael watched as she wrapped her arms around his waist, placed her head on his shoulder, and go to sleep. Michael smiled as he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

**ONE YEAR EARLIER...**

_Miley watched as Michael wading around in the pool. She was here because Michael promised that he would teach her how to swim, but she was afraid to get in the water, she was afraid of embarrassing herself in front of her friend, and she was more embarrassed on how she looked in her bikini._

"_Miley, I am going to turn 17 before you get in the pool, are you coming?" Michael asked. Miley felt his helpful eyes look her over, and walked over to the pool to get in._

"_Whoa, take off your clothes, first." Michael said. "You can't swim in their clothes."_

"_I'm embarrassed in how I look in my bikini." Miley said sadly. Michael sighed, and climbed out of the pool._

"_Miley, listen to me." Michael said, taking her face in her hands. "I think that you look just fine. Don't worry about what everyone else thinks. Personally, I think that you look fine."_

"_Thanks. I needed that." Miley said. Michael smiled, and hopped back into the pool._

"_Are you coming?" Michael asked, waving to her to come and join him. _

_Miley was apprehensive about joining him. Miley stood there for a minute, and eventually caved in. She slowly slid off her shorts, and removed her t-shirt. She stood there in her red bikini. Miley stood there, trying to cover her bare skin._

"_How do I look?" Miley said, bashfully. Michael thought that she looked perfect, and his own body agreed apparently. _

"_See?" Michael said. "I don't know why you were so nervous about how you looked in your bikini. You so just fine, if not sexy."_

"_Thanks, I needed that." Miley said smiling. She climbed into the pool, and Michael waded over to her._

"_Now. Hang on to me, as we head into the deep end." Michael said. Miley nodded, and he pulled her close, as he slowly moved towards the deep end of the pool. Miley looked nervous as they went along, because she did not want to make a complete fool out of herself. Miley closed her eyes, and calmly swam around, feeling a giant weight being lifted off of her. Miley smiled and opened her eyes, and realized that she swam right into the deep end alone. Michael was in the middle of the pool, smiling at her._

"_See?" Michael said, smiling proudly. "Now you can swim."_

_Miley swam over, and gave Michael a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me."_

"_No problem." Michael smiled as he embraced her._

* * *

Miley woke up, and realized that she fell asleep right on top of Michael. Michael didn't seem to mind, and that made her smile. Since she was comfortable, she snuggled up against him once more, and went to sleep.

_I wonder what Michael is thinking about. _Miley thought as she drifted off into slumber. What Michael dreamed about was when the two of them took a trip to New Orleans and the predicament that they faced there...

* * *

**ONE YEAR EARLIER**

_It was Miley's birthday, and she and Michael were in New Orleans to celebrate that special day of her turning 18. The young teens were on the well famed Bourbon Street, talking and having a good time. Both of them were new to the city, and their exploration of New Orleans lead them to a bar on Bourbon Street. Michael was at an arcade machine, busying playing Pac-Man. After about twenty minutes of playing that video game, Michael stopped playing. He then decided to find his friend. He found Miley face down on a bar counter, a glass with the remains of bourbon in it. Michael tried to snap Miley awake, which he finally did after a few results._

"_Hey, is she alright?" Michael asked the bartender._

"_Yeah, she's alright, but she is drunk." The bartender said. "You better get her home."_

"_Alright." Michael said. He carefully lifted Miley's head up, and she gave him a drunken look._

"_Heyyy, sexy. Ready to go?" Miley said, slurring her words. Michael chalked up that 'sexy' comment to her being inebriated. He paid for her drink, slung one of her arms around his shoulders, and began to carry her back to the hotel room that they shared._

* * *

_When they returned to their hotel room, Michael placed his friend on the bed. Miley landed with a thump, and she laughed as she landed._

"_That was fun!" She slurred. "Michael, I never told you this but you have a really sexy body, and you are really cute!" _

_Michael ran his hand through his hair. What she said made him blush really bad, but at the same time, he knew that she was saying those things because of the alcohol she drunk. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy to settle her down._

"_What am I going to do with you?" Michael asked her. Miley began to look at him in a suggestive way._

"_You are looking sexy." Miley said. She stood up, and literally fell into his arms. _

"_Are you alright?" Michael asked. Miley smiled, and looked at her friend. Before Michael could act, Miley planted a kiss on him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Michael let the feeling linger for a bit, and pulled her off of him. _

"_Wanna fool around?" Miley asked. Michael knew that he shouldn't, but the image of Miley sitting there in a mini skirt with a tight t-shirt on was really hard for him to resist._

"_Miley, no. We can't do this. You're drunk, and I can't take advantage of you." Michael said. Miley sat on her bed, and playfully pouted._

"_Okay." She said sadly. Michael watched as she fell back onto her bed, and went to sleep. Michael changed into his pajamas, and went to sleep as well._

* * *

_It was around midnight when Michael awoke. His eyes snapped open to the image of Miley, dressed in only her pink bra and panties, climbing into bed with him. _

"_Miley! What are you doing?" Michael asked, shocked at what she was doing._

"_It's lonely over there. Can I say over here with you?" Miley asked in a very sweet voice._

"_Sure." Michael said, caving in. But before he could finish talking, Miley was already laying next to him, sleeping soundly with her head on his chest. Michael embraced her, and went to sleep._

* * *

When Michael awoken, Michael saw that Miley was still sleeping in his arms. Michael, careful as to not wake her, carried her into her room. Michael placed her in the bed, and covered her up. Before he left, Michael gave her a really small kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, Miley." Michael said., shutting the door as he left.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, Michael will reveal his true feelings for Miley, and what happens next, Michael couldn't guess on his best day. R&R!**


	6. Do You Feel The Same Way?

**AN: Just a quick heads up, this chapter might be short. Anyways, true feelings are revealed, but will they be received in a good way?**

**Chapter Six: Do You Feel The Same Way?**

Miley awoke with a strange feeling running through her body. It was a feeling that she couldn't explain. It felt good, and right for some reason. Last night, she had a dream that Michael carried her into her bed, and when he placed her under the covers, he placed a very gentle, but sweet, kiss on her lips. Miley thought that the dream that she had felt so real, but of course, it wasn't, or was it? Miley always knew that Michael was a good friend, and that he would do anything for her, but why would he kiss her? He didn't have any romantic feelings for her, did he?

* * *

Michael sat on his couch after awakening after catching almost no sleep. Michael knew that he crossed the line last night. He didn't touch his friend in an inappropriate way, no. He had too much history to do that to her. He did love her, after all. He remember back at New Orleans when a drunk Miley literally threw herself at him, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to her while she was in that state. After everything that these two have been in, Michael literally wanted to tell her that he loved her. He would shoot himself in the foot if that would make her love him. That is what he would do to get a chance to be with her.

* * *

Miley just remembered a very important fact about her friendship with Michael. Every time that she went on a date with a new boy, she would call him and tell him about it, and when she did, his tone would always be a tone of fake happiness for her or one of strained joy for her. It was then that she realized, Michael maybe had some feelings for her that reached beyond friendship. But did she feel the same way about him, and what were his feelings towards her? Miley climbed out of the bed, and went towards her door to face him.

* * *

Michael could not for the life of him get the image of Miley out of his mind. Every time that he closed his eyes, he kept having images of her smiling at him, batting those beautiful blue eyes at him, or when he was really out of it, Miley would sometimes be wearing next to nothing, enticing him to come to bed with him. He couldn't take it any more. Michael stood up, and walked towards the bedroom door, determined to tell her how he really felt about her.

* * *

Miley opened the door, and ran right into Michael. She saw that he had a sort of angry look on his face.

_Uh-oh, he looks mad. _Miley thought. She knew that he was going to yell at her.

"Miley, I have something to tell you." Michael said.

_Uh-oh, now he is going to do it. _Miley thought, really frightened. Miley knew that she had to save herself before she was going to be really hurt. Michael was about to speak again, when Miley interrupted him.

"Michael, I don't have any romantic feelings for you, and I will only like you as a friend." Miley said. Miley looked at Michael's face, and saw that his angered expression turned into a hurt one. Miley knew that what Michael was going to tell her was the complete opposite of what she was thinking.

"Oh, okay." Michael said, trying to keep himself from breaking down in front of her. That was another thing that Miley knew about Michael, when he was really hurt, he could never hide it from her. Michael smiled at her, rustled Miley's hair, and quietly closed her bedroom door. Miley realized that she had just destroyed a boy that really loved her, and a boy that would do anything for her. As she listened at the door, Miley could have sworn that she heard him crying softly...

* * *

It was a few minutes after Miley literally shot down her friend. She loved him, and Michael loved her back. Miley knew that she would have to apologize to him, and now was the time to do it. Miley opened the door, and decided to walk out, and face him. She knew that when she talked to him, he wouldn't be in a happy mood. Miley walked out to the couch, and saw that he was not there.

"Michael?" Miley called out. She looked around the living room area. She looked on the couch, and saw a tear stained note. Miley looked at the note, and even though there was only three words on it, those three words spoke volumes.

_I love you._

Miley felt like a total bitch for what she did to Michael. Then she realized that his coat was gone. Michael might have been emotionally hurt so bad, that he decided to take his chances in the huge snow storm that was getting worse by the minute. Miley ran back to her room, grabbed her own coat, jeans, and boots, and ran after her friend, and hopefully future love.

* * *

Michael was trudging through the snow as the icy wind stung his face. Michael felt like just curling up in the snow, and just waiting there, that is how bad he felt. Michael stopped at a tree, and took a deep breath. Before he could start moving again, Michael heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around, and he just made out Miley walking towards him.

"What do you want?" Michael said coldly.

"Michael, please come back with me." Miley said.

"Why should I?" Michael asked. "You don't care about me, you never have. All you ever did was use me for your own agenda. And what makes things even worse, I still love you."

"I love you, too." Miley said back. Michael turned around and faced her, looking at her as if he misheard her.

"I'm sorry?" Michael replied.

"I love you, too." Miley repeated. "I was stupid to think that there was someone out there for me, and all along, that someone was right by my side."

Michael smiled, and was walking forward to embrace her, but then he heard a snapping noise above them. A branch and a lot of snow was heading right for them. Michael pushed Miley out of the way, getting hit hard in the back of the head in the process. Miley saw the snow mound, but didn't hear or see any movement from Michael. In a panic, Miley began to dig out the mound of snow, but to her horror, the more that she dug, the more that the snow had a red tint to it. Once she broke through and reached Michael, she saw that he was bleeding from a head wound, a head wound that he recieved saving her.

"Oh no, oh no." Miley said over and over again. With all the strength that she had, Miley began to drag him back to the cabin that they shared.

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is up next. R&R faithful readers!**


	7. Those Three Little Words

**AN: This is the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Those Three Little Words**

Miley dragged Michael's lifeless body back to their cabin. Miley shut the door behind them, and she continued to drag his lifeless figure to the bedroom. She noticed that his clothes were soaking wet and completely soaked through, so she laid him on the bed and began to undress him. Half way through, she dressed his head wound, and finally continued to take off the rest of his wet clothes. Miley's face went red, as she placed his wet and nude figure in the bed. He laid there peacefully, but she noticed to her relief he was breathing, slowly, but he was breathing nonetheless.

Miley slowly ran her hand through his hair, and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thanks for saving me." Miley said. Michael showed no response in his face. Miley smiled, and sat in a chair by his bed. She began to nod off, but she snapped herself awake. She calmly placed her head against the wall, and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

* * *

_It was a dark and stormy night. Miley was at home alone, and she was scared to death. The power was out, and to make matters worse, she thinks that someone is trying to break into the house. Then, out of nowhere, a knock came from the front door. Miley slowly walked to the front door, and answered it._

"_Michael!" Miley greeted, throwing her arms around him._

"_Well, I came over to see if you were alright, but by judging from the way that you greeted me, you are here alone." Michael said. Miley pulled him in, and Michael pulled off his wet jacket, and left his shoes by the door._

"_Michael, I am so glad that you are here, I need someone here because I hate being alone." Miley said. She dragged him upstairs and towards her room._

"_Wow." Michael said. "This is such a girl's room."_

"_Jerk." Miley said laughing, throwing one of her pillows at him. "Go in there to dry off." _

"_Fine with me." Michael said, playfully slapping her on her butt. Miley face grew red, she never ever thought that he would do that._

_Miley placed his wet shirt on the bed, and noticed that her bathroom door was unlocked. She went to peek in, and saw that Michael was shirtless. Miley could not stop staring at his physique. Michael was always a little shy about taking his clothes off in front of people. Miley just kept staring, because for some reason, she just couldn't take her eyes off of him._

"_Enjoying the view?" Michael asked, snapping her out of her glance._

"_Sorry." Miley said, feeling guilty for checking him out._

"_No problem." Michael said, pulling back on his tank top. He came out, and took a seat next to Miley on her bed. Miley smiled as they continued to talk while the rain kept pouring down outside. Michael could always make her feel better, no matter what._

* * *

Miley sat up and saw that Michael was still asleep in the bed under the cover. Miley felt a tear stream down her cheek as she saw her friend and the boy that she grew to love in such a state.

"He's like that because of me." Miley told herself. "He really does love me. What else could be the explanation for him putting himself through all of this?"

Miley found herself laying right on top of the sheet right next to Michael. She wrapped his arm around her and went to sleep, still shedding tears.

* * *

_Miley said that she had a surprise for Michael. Michael didn't know which interested him more, what the surprise was, the fact that she was leading him up to her room when they were home alone, or the fact that Miley was wearing really short black shorts, and a white tank top. Miley lead him up to her room, and made him sit on her bed._

"_Miley, what are we doing here?" Michael asked._

"_Michael," Miley began, "I have seen the way that you stare at me. I have noticed that you have been checking me out."_

"_Miley, what are you doing?" Michael asked her. Miley placed her finger on his lips, in an attempt to keep him quiet. Miley sat on his lap, and kissed him. Michael had no idea what was going on, but he sure didn't stop it. Miley removed his shirt, and kissed him again._

"_Michael, I love you, and I want you to be right here with me, forever." Miley said, softly._

"_I am not going nowhere, nor do I intend to." Michael answered her. Miley smiled, and kissed him again, happy to be in his arms._

* * *

Michael slowly opened his eyes, and realized that he was back in the cabin that he was sharing with Miley. He tried to sit up, but realized that he was being held down by something. He then saw that Miley was huddled up against him. Michael smiled, and began to softly stroke her hair. That caused Miley to stir, and wake up. She wiped some tears from her eyes, and smiled.

"You're awake. For a minute there, I thought that I lost you." Miley said happily.

"Hey, I am not going anywhere, not as long as you are here with me." Michael smiled. Miley smiled, and leaned in to give him a kiss. When she finally broke away, Miley slid under the covers to be right beside him.

"I love you Miley." Michael said.

"I love you too, Michael." Miley said.

"Miley, is there any reason that I am not wearing any clothes?"

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Michael was in Hannah's dressing room, and was watching her perform on stage. Michael smiled, and as she gave a bow, she disappeared off of the stage. Michael smiled, and laid back on the couch in her dressing room. Hannah came into her room, and smiled at him.

"Man, it is good to be back in here." Hannah said. Michael walked over to her, and began kissing her. Hannah began kissing him back, and moaning loudly.

"Hannah, is everything alright?" Someone said from behind her door.

Hannah pushed Michael away, and quickly said in a breathless voice, "Everything is alright! I'm... I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Sorry to disturb you." The voice said, walking away. Hannah smiled suddenly, and without warning pushed Michael on the couch.

"Now, where were we?" Hannah said seductively. Yeah, now that they were boyfriend and girlfriend now, things couldn't be better, huh?

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: That's it! Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for more! **


End file.
